That's what I thought
by TheGirlWhosWeird
Summary: Just a drabble. Please read, and review. EDIT: Now continued, and is now a multi-chapter story! EDIT: Chapter 3 is posted!
1. That's what I thought

A/N: Just a drabble I thought of last night at 11 o'clock. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think!

**Bold- Chad**

_Italics- Sonny_

* * *

**"Hey Sonnnaay."**

_"What do you want Chad?"_

**"I know a way to prove that you loooovvveee me."**

_"I don't loooovvveee you."_

**"..."**

_"What are you doing, Chad?"_

**"...staring contest."**

_"Oh..."_

**"..."**

_"..."_

**"..."**

_"..."_

**"...You blinked Munroe."**

_"No, I didn't-ugh!"_

**"Ha Munroe! I win!"**

_"There was no point to that, Chad."_

**"Yes there was."**

_"Enlighten me."_

**"You got lost in my eyes, you can't deny that."**

_"..."_

**"That's what I thought. And you like me. No, you looooovvvveeee me!"**

_"Chad, I DO NOT LOVE YOU!"_

**"You're in denial, Munroe."**

_"No."_

**"..."**

_"What are you looking like that for?"_

**"...I know another way to prove it."**

_"Chad!"_

**"Believe me, you'll stop denying it after this."**

_"After wha-"_

**"Told you, Munroe."**

_"...Did you just kiss me?"_

**"...Yep."**

_"I don't like you."_

**"Yes, but you love me. You can't deny that."**

_"..."_

**"That's what I thought."**


	2. Banned and Embarassed

A/N: Here's chapter 2, "Banned and Embarassed." Thanks to rachella004, ForeverChannyx, and That70'sGirl12 for reviewing chapter 1!

**Bold- Chad**

_Italics- Sonny_

_Underlined- Tawni, Zora, and Sonny's Mom _

* * *

_Previously on "That's what I thought" :_

_"I don't like you."_

**"Yes, but you love me, you can't deny that."**

_"..."_

**"That's what I thought."**

* * *

"Sonny! What are you doing?"

_"Tawni, I...love Chad."_

**"Yeah, Blondie."**

_"Chad, stay out of this."_

"How could you do this to us, Sonny?"

_"Tawni-"_

"No, Sonny. You're banned from So Random until you end whatever you think you have with Pooper here."

(Tawni walks out the door.)

_"Chad, what am I supposed to do now?"_

**"You and I could share a dressing room."**

_"Oh, Chad! Thank you! But I still need to get my stuff and I don't want to go back to my dressing room with Tawni there."_

**"See if Zorro, Zelda-uh-"**

_"Zora, Chad. And that's a great idea. Zora!"_

"Oh hey Sonny! Why are you with Chad?"

_"Zora, I love Chad."_

"Really?"

_"Yeah."_

"Cool."

_"You're not mad?"_

"Nope."

_"That's great! Anyway, I told Tawni, and she banned me from So Random. And I need to get my stuff so-"_

"You want me to spy on her, and tell you when she's out so you can get your stuff."

_"Yeah."_

"Ok, I'll text you when she's gone."

_"Thanks Zora."_

"Anytime Sonny, and good luck with Chad, even though it is against So Random Code."

_"So..."_

**"So..."**

_"..."_

**"..."**

"Sonny!"

_"uh...ahem...Zora?"_

"Tawni is going to get a fro-yo. I'll try to stall her as long as I can."

_"Thanks again, Zora."_

"Go!"

_"Ok, I think I got everything."_

"Sonny! She's coming!"

_"Ok!"_

"Hmmm...I thought I heard someone here...Where's my Coco Moco Coco?"

_"Chad, where are you?"_

**"I'm right here."**

_"Oh, well I got all my stuff where do I put it?"_

**"Over there by my closet."**

_"Ok."_

**"You want some frozen yogurt?"**

_"Yeah."_

**"Ok. I'll go to the cafeteria, and get two."**

_"What about your cast?"_

**"They'll believe anything that I say. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."**

"Chad, why are you getting two frozen yogurts?"

**"Portlyn, what did I say about talking without a script? And I'm hungry today."**

"Ok."

**"Sonny, I'm back...sonny, wake up."**

_"Oh. I must of fallen asleep. Do you have my fro-yo?"_

**"Yeah here you go."**

_"Thanks Chad. Did you have a problem with your cast?"_

**"Nope. Easy as pie."**

_"That's good. But you should tell your cast."_

**"No, no I couldn't!"**

_"Chad! I told my cast!"_

**"Yes, but if they don't accept it, then I'll be banned from Mackenzie Falls, and then what will we do?"**

_"We'll go to my mom's apartment. I'll just tell her Mackenzie will be living with us for a little while. She'll say yes."_

****

"Ok. Hello, Portlyn? Yeah, I'm in love with Sonny? Yes, her. What? But-"

_"So I should call my mom?"_

**"Yep."**

_"Hi mom, what would you say if Mackenzie was going to live with us for a little while? Yes, it's Chad. Ok, see you then."_

**"What did she say?" **

_"She'll pick us up in fifteen minutes."_

**(Chad packed up everything.)**

**"Ok, I'm packed. Shall we?"**

_"We shall."_

_"Hi mom."_

**"Hi Mrs. Munroe."**

"Hello Chad, hello Sonny. So what happened?"

**"Uh-"**

_"Um-"_

**"Our casts-"**

_"They found out that we love each other-"_

**"then we got banned from both of our sets."**

"Oh, how cute! Chad, Sonny talks about you all the time! You have got to hear what she told me!"

_"Mommmm!"_

"What, Sonny? It's true!"

_"Mommmmm, please don't."_

"Alright, not until we get home."

_"Errr..."_

**"Hahahahahaha...ok I'll stop laughing now."**

_"Hmph."_

"We're home. Ok, Chad, so Sonny-"

_"Mommm!"_

"I'm going to tell him no matter whether you want me to or not. Just go get ready for bed, Sonny."

_"Fine."_

_(Sonny leaves, but eavesdropps on their conversation.)_

"So, Chad, let's go to Sonny's room, shall we?"

**"We shall, Mrs. Munroe."**

**(They go to Sonny's room.)**

**"Wow this is Sonny's room?"**

"Yes."

(There were posters of Chad all over the walls.)

**"Wow. Oh, is that her diary?"**

"Yes."

**"Have you read it?"**

"No, it's her diary...well, yes I did."

**"You did?"**

"Yes, it's very interesting to read."

**"Can I read it?"**

"It's up to you."

**"Well, I-uh-"**

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Should Chad read her diary? Should Sonny come in and stop him? Want more channy? It's up to you. Please review telling me what you want Chad to do, what you want Sonny to do, and what you want to see happen in the next chapter. Thanks! :)

~~TGWW~~


	3. Sonny's Diary

A/N: You guys have no morals! Just kidding!

But seriously, in my poll for whether or not Chad should read Sonny's diary,

all of the people who voted said that Chad SHOULD read her diary. Seriously?

You think Chad should read her diary? Ok, well, I guess he will then.

Just for reference: This takes place after the episode "Legend Of Candy Face" but before "Falling For The Falls"

**Bold- Chad**

**Bold and underlined- Chad's thoughts/ reading Sonny's diary to himself**

_Italics-Sonny_

Here it is.

* * *

**"Can I have it?"**

(Connie hands Chad the diary, and he opens up the book.)

**April 12, 2009. Dear Diary, today I got back at James by fake dating Chad. I don't know why, but somehow, I wish it could have been real. -Sonny**

(Chad smiled, and skipped ahead a few pages.)

**May 3, 2009. Dear Diary, Today we had a secret prom. Eventually, Marshall found out(well sort of) and then Chad and I danced, and somehow everyone came back and danced with us. I wanted it to be just the two of us, though. I think I might have a crush on him. **

**-Sonny**

(Chad gasped dramaticially, and skipped ahead some more.)

**June 7, 2009. Dear Diary, Selena played the part of me in "The Chad Dylan Cooper Story" Eventually, Selena used "Reverse psychology" or something like that, and made us admit we like each other. I don't know if Chad likes me too for real, although he did say I had pretty hair. Sigh. -Sonny**

(Chad skipped ahead even more.)

**August 2, 2009. Dear Diary, I thought today we were going to lose the prop house, but thanks to Chad(That's weird saying that,) we got the prop house back and he even gave me an autographed picture of himself(typical Chad) and it was really nice of him. Tawni looked at me weird, though. -Sonny**

(Chad now quickly turned the pages, looking only for his name, and it wasn't that hard. It seemed he was mentioned in every diary entry.)

**May 2, 2010- Dear Diary, today we went on a camping trip, both of the casts. I guess the highlight of the trip was being able to hug Chad. What? Did I just write that? I must be in love with him. Sigh. -Sonny**

(Chad gave Connie back Sonny's diary back. There were no more entries. He walked out of the room to Sonny looking angry and hurt.)

_How could you Chad? How could read my diary? So now you know, huh? Great. You can make fun of me now. _

**Make fun of you? Why would I make fun of you? **

_Because you're Chad._

**That's not a good reason.**

_Yes it is!_

**No, it's not!**

_Yes it is!_

**No, it's not! Sonny I don't want to fight anymore. **

_Fight? _

**I don't want to fight you anymore. And I don't want to fight my feelings for you anymore. I wished that you had taken your hand away when you fake (cringe) kissed me, at the prom, I wished everyone else would just go away, and you really do have pretty hair, and I love you too.**

_You do?_

**Yes, I do. I love you so much. I'm sorry for reading your diary.**

_It's alright. Only because it brought us together._

A/N: Is that a good enough ending? I couldn't think of anything else to write. Anyone else have any ideas? Please? ~~TGWW~~


End file.
